A Little Break
by xAkemihime
Summary: Eles precisavam de uma pequena pausa daquela enorme aventura que viviam para poder relaxar um pouco. — ZoRobin


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Contém cenas de sexo (hentai). E espero que vocês gostem porque... hahahah não é fácil.

* * *

A Little Break

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, todos os tripulantes do navio Thousand Sunny estavam felizes ao chegarem perto de uma ilha. Aquela não era uma ilha qualquer, afinal.

Era uma ilha famosa por conter spa, jacuzzis, massagistas profissionais e muitas outras coisas do tipo. O lugar perfeito para quem quer relaxar.

E era exatamente isso que os Chapéus de Palha iriam fazer.

Depois de sair de uma aventura extremamente difícil, incluindo muita luta e um Chopper quase louco tratando dos ferimentos de todos os seus companheiros, foi decretado pelo capitão que eles tirariam alguns dias de férias. Iriam descansar o bastante para voltarem para o mar, prontos para encararem todos os problemas que poderiam enfrentar no perigoso Novo Mundo.

Assim que aportaram no lugar, foram muito bem recebidos, o que é raro, considerando que se tratavam de piratas. Mas logo fora lhes explicado que ali ninguém se importava com este tipo de coisa, desde que pagassem tudo o que fosse consumido e não arrumassem muitos problemas. Parecia bem justo, afinal.

Nami não se queixou muito de ter que gastar seu precioso berrie para pagar a despesa de todos os companheiros (apenas falou que todos estavam lhe devendo, em especial Zoro, sua divida aumentava cada dia mais), mas no final, ela também estava querendo aproveitar tudo o que aquele lugar tinha a oferecer, por mais caro que fosse (embora sempre lutaria para conseguir algum desconto).

Como haviam chegado à noite, o grupo logo foi para o hotel, onde deixariam suas bagagens em seus respectivos quartos.

Foi o que Robin fez, arrumando suas coisas em seu devido lugar e indo tomar um longo banho em seguida. Ela havia conversado com Nami mais cedo sobre a divisão dos quartos, e estava feliz com a resposta da amiga. Nami era a única que sabia da relação mantida em segredo entre ela e certo espadachim, e estava disposta a ajuda-los.

Assim que saiu do banho e se vestiu, ouviu alguém batendo a porta e já imaginando quem estaria do outro lado, foi atender.

— Onde está a Nami? — Zoro perguntou ao correr os olhos pelo quarto assim que entrara perceber que a navegadora não estava no local.

— Ela concordou em ir dormir em outro quarto esta noite.

— Por quê? — Zoro perguntou, mesmo já fazendo ideia da resposta.

— Porque precisamos de um tempo só para nós. A não ser que você não queira. — Ela sorriu maliciosa, se aproximando dele e beijando-lhe suavemente os lábios.

Zoro esboçou um pequeno sorriso entre seus lábios, beijando-a ainda mais profundamente, enquanto segurava seu corpo pela cintura, dando mais firmeza ao beijo, porém logo Robin o distanciou um pouco, deixando-o confuso, sem entender sua reação.

Mas antes que pudesse sequer perguntar alguma coisa, a mulher lhe empurrou para cima da cama, Zoro tentou levantar para ir até ela, porém duas mãos brotaram ao seu lado, deitando-o e segurando-o firmemente lá.

A morena lhe lançou um olhar malicioso, retirando devagar a pequena camisola que vestia, revelando um belo conjunto de lingerie preto por baixo, deixando os olhos de Zoro presos em suas belas curvas.

Enquanto ia se encaminhando para a cama, suas mãos se moveram para suas costas, desabotoando o botão que prendia seu sutiã, retirando a peça lentamente e jogando-a para o lado.

Robin subiu na cama, se engatinhando devagar por cima do corpo de Zoro, distribuindo curtos beijos desde seu peitoral até finalmente alcançar sua boca. As mãos que prendiam o espadachim à cama desapareceram e imediatamente ele tomou a morena pelos braços, beijando seus lábios de maneira urgente, colocando seu corpo por baixo do dele.

Com rapidez, Zoro se livrou de seu casaco e seu obi vermelho, jogando-os em qualquer canto do quarto, sem se importar.

Ele beijou Robin ferozmente em seu pescoço, descendo até seus seios que até então estava segurando com uma de suas mãos. Tomou-lhe um dos seios, chupando o biquinho que já estava rijo devido à excitação, deixando-o um pouco avermelhado com o processo.

Robin suspirava com o ato, segurando-lhe a nuca firmemente.

Mas Zoro não parou por aí, ele ia se abaixando sobre o corpo dela, distribuindo seus beijos durante o processo, até chegar a sua calcinha, retirando-a rapidamente, deixando a mostra sua intimidade já úmida de excitação. Com os dedos, Zoro penetrou-a devagar, fazendo movimentos leves em torno de seu clitóris, arrancando gemidos prazerosos de Robin.

Logo que ele retirou seus dedos, a morena lhe puxou para cima novamente, ficando a sua altura e depositando um longo beijo em seus lábios. Suas unhas arranhavam profundamente as costas dele, mas Zoro não protestara nenhuma vez, em vez disso chupava novamente um dos seios dela, deixando-os ainda mais avermelhados do que antes.

Duas mãos brotaram do lado deles na cama, tirando o homem de cima dela e a fazendo ficar no comando desta vez.

Robin agora massageava o pênis já ereto de Zoro por dentro de sua calça, enquanto lhe beijava a boca.

Os dois arfavam um pouco, excitados, mas não satisfeitos.

Ainda não.

Enquanto o beijava, Robin ia retirando com habilidade a roupa que restava do espadachim, deixando-o completamente nu, assim como ela já estava.

Ela massageou novamente seu pênis, atiçando-o ainda mais, mas não por muito tempo, já que logo Zoro se colocou no comando novamente, deitando-a por baixo dele.

Ele sentia que ela queria mais, assim como ele.

Desta vez Zoro penetrou-a ainda mais profundo, fazendo ambos gemerem de prazer. Seus movimentos começaram devagar, mas não demorou muito para irem ficando mais rápidos e mais fortes. Ambos clamando por cada vez mais.

Por fim Robin atingiu seu ápice um pouco antes de Zoro, mas quase no mesmo momento o espadachim também sentiu o orgasmo chegando.

Ele deitou ao lado da morena, ambos arfando, mas se sentindo completos.

Zoro e Robin não eram um casal romântico, daqueles que declaravam juras de amor um para o outro, longe disso, mas de certa forma eles se entendiam, se conectavam, desta forma, palavras não seriam necessárias para deixar claro o que sentiam um pelo outro, seus pequenos (e às vezes grandes) atos bastavam. Eles sabiam que se amavam. Nada mais importava.

* * *

Honestamente, sou um desastre escrevendo hentai. É meu calcanhar de aquiles, mas espero ter me saído "não tão ruim" dessa vez rs. O que acharam? -medo-


End file.
